A Changed Life
by AccioSeverus85
Summary: SS/HG: Elf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts tritt Hermine Granger einen Job im Zaubereiministerium an und trifft dabei auf ihren ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke, der seit dem Angriff von Nagini auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen ist. Zwei veränderte Leben treffen aufeinander, während sich eine ungeahnte Gefahr auf leisen Sohlen an die Magische Welt heranschleicht.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Die Hauptcharaktere, bestimmte Begriffe und Ideen gehören JK Rowling._

_Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihren Figuren herum und verdiene daran keine Galleone._

* * *

Grüne Flammen schlugen aus einem der vielen Kamine des Atriums im Zaubereiministerium in London. Nachdem das letzte bisschen Rauch verpufft war, formten sich aus den zunächst vage zu erkennenden Umrissen zwei Personen. Eine davon eine junge Frau, die sich, kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, hektisch wirkend auf den Weg machte.

„Hermine!", rief der junge Mann, der mit ihr angekommen war und beinahe laufen musste, um ihr auf den Fersen zu bleiben. „Nun entspann dich und atme erst einmal durch. Du hast doch noch zehn Minuten." Die junge Frau drehte ihr Handgelenk zur Seite, um einen Blick auf ihre magische Armbanduhr (die ihr bereits zugerufen hätte, dass sie sich beeilen müsse, wäre sie zu spät dran gewesen) zu werfen und blieb dann stehen. Der große junge Mann mit den leicht zerzausten roten Haaren, der einen unordentlich wirkenden Umhang trug, holte sie endlich ein. „Es ist sieben Minuten vor Acht, Ron.", sagte die junge Frau gehetzt klingend und zog bedeutungsschwer die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe also keine zehn Minuten Zeit."

Dutzende Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum stiegen aus Kaminen, apparierten unvermittelt neben ihnen und schlängelten sich in eine Masse aus Besuchern und Ministeriumsangestellten, die an diesem frühen Morgen durch die Empfangshalle strömte. Ron Weasley war davon unbeeindruckt und lächelte Hermine unernst nickend an, während sie weiter zu den Aufzügen hingingen. „Ach ja, stimmt... Keine zehn Minuten mehr, nur _fast_ zehn Minuten.", sagte er. Sie schien ärgerlich über seine Sorglosigkeit. Wieder blieb er stehen. „Hermine, du steigst gleich in einen Aufzug und bist in weniger als einer Minute im dritten Stock.", sagte Ron nun etwas ernsthafter und eindringlicher. „Außerdem ist das dein erster Arbeitstag im Ministerium – kein Mensch nimmt es dir übel, wenn du ein paar Minuten zu spät kommst, weil du das Büro vom Abteilungsleiter nicht findest oder sowas." Aber Hermine war mit solchen Argumenten nicht ruhig zu stellen.

„Gerade, _weil_ das mein erster Tag ist, möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen.", beharrte sie und wurde dabei ungewöhnlich laut.

Ron atmete aus und zuckte mit den Schultern – im gleichen Moment schon tat es Hermine leid. „Vielleicht hast du recht.", gab sie zu. „Es ist nur… ich wollte immer hier arbeiten und nun möchte ich alles richtig machen." Ron legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wirst du auch.", sagte er ihr. „Du wirst die Beste der ganzen Abteilung sein, da wette ich drauf." Hermine lächelte müde. „Ich muss jetzt los.", sagte Ron und schielte kurz auf seine magische Taschenuhr. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und Spaß… und vergiss nicht – wir treffen uns nach der Arbeit mit Harry."

Er gab ihr einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg in einen der drei nebeneinander liegenden Aufzüge, um zum zweiten Stock zu gelangen – der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Hermine atmete ein, hielt einen Moment die Luft an, atmete wieder aus und gab sich einen Ruck. Auch sie bestieg nun den Aufzug, den sie mit einem älteren Zauberer in kurios gestreiftem Gehrock und zwei Hexen, die sich über den neuen Erlass zur Beseitigung von Ghulen unterhielten, teilte. Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, stiegen beide Frauen aus, als die helle Frauenstimme „vierter Stock – Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe" verlauten ließ. Nur noch ein Stockwerk…

Elf Jahre lag die Schlacht um Hogwarts nun zurück. Manches Mal schienen ihr die Ereignisse jener Jahre meilenweit entfernt zu sein, wie aus einem anderen Leben und dann gab es Momente in denen ihr die Erinnerungen derart lebendig erschienen als sei zwischen heute und vor elf Jahren nur ein einzelner Tag vergangen.  
Nachdem Hogwarts soweit wieder aufgebaut worden war und das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen schien, war Hermine zurückgekehrt und hatte das letzte Schuljahr wiederholt, um ihre UTZ Prüfungen abzulegen. Bis auf Zaubertränke, das ihr in der Umsetzung trotz der ermunternden Unterstützung von Professor Slughorn immer noch schwer gefallen war, hatte sie in jedem Fach mit einem Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen. Danach war sie dem Angebot des Zaubereiministers Kingsley Shacklebolt gefolgt, um mit Harry und Ron gemeinsam eine Ausbildung in der Aurorenzentrale zu beginnen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden jedoch, bemerkte Hermine sehr bald, dass dieser Berufszweig ihr nicht besonders lag. Sie bevorzugte eine eher verwalterische Tätigkeit, bei der ihr theoretisches Wissen ebenso gefragt wie gefördert werden würde. Nach einer zweijährigen Weltreise mit Ron, während der sie vor allem ihren Forscherdrang stillen konnte, und mehreren Jahren Ausbildung in Beauxbatons (wo eine gewisse Madame Dubois sie in ihren speziellen Kursen die gehobenen Grundlagen magischer Katastrophenbekämpfung und Gedächtniskunde gelehrt hatte), entschied sich Hermine dazu, in einem der Büros des Ministeriums für Zauberei arbeiten zu wollen. Ein Entschluss, den Ron ebenso wenig ehrlich nachvollziehen konnte wie er ihr Interesse für Arithmantik während der Schulzeit begriffen hatte.

„Dritter Stock – Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen.", erklang die Frauenstimme im Aufzug erneut und Hermine Granger zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie war angekommen.

„Ah, Miss Granger!", rief der hochgewachsene Mann mit der grünen Fliege aus, der den schwarz parkettierten Flur entlang auf sie zugelaufen kam, beschwingt. „Da sind Sie ja. Pünktlich, und ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet." Amyntas Hicks, schlaksig, etwa im mittleren Alter und Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, schüttelte ihre Hand. Hermine zwang sich zu einem möglichst natürlichen Lächeln und nickte.

„Na dann.", sagte Hicks und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde Ihnen am besten Ihr Büro zeigen. Damit Sie gleich loslegen können, was?", hörte sie ihn fröhlich sagen und anschließend kichern. Hicks war, wie Hermine bereits bei der Vorstellung vor drei Wochen bemerkt hatte, etwas eigen und exzentrisch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn mochte, aber bisher erschien er ihr zumindest freundlich.

Etwa in der Mitte des langen Flures, das vom magischen Tageslicht durch ein paar spärliche Fenster beleuchtet wurde, blieb Mr. Hicks stehen und öffnete eine Tür.

„Also, das ist es.", sagte er und gab Hermine ein Zeichen, dass sie eintreten möge. „Natürlich können Sie sich mit der Zeit etwas häuslicher einrichten." Hermine blickte auf einen hübschen schwarzen Schreibtisch – Ebenholz -, hinter dem sich ein Fenster befand, das zu ihrem Gefallen etwas größer als jene im Flur ausfiel. Ein Paar grünkarierter Vorhänge war daneben angebracht, das sie für einen Augenblick fragen machte, wer wohl zuvor in diesem Büro gearbeitet haben mochte, doch ansonsten schien das Zimmer wie leergeräumt. „Das werde ich gern tun.", antwortete Hermine nun auf Hicks' Einwurf und legte ihre Tasche auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Die Toiletten sind ganz hinten am Ende des Flures.", bemerkte Hicks nun und blieb erwartungsvoll lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen, nachdem er seine Fliege zurecht gerückt hatte. „Wenn Sie etwas zu trinken brauchen, schicken Sie einfach ein Memo hinunter ins Atrium zur Direktion. Wobei ich ja davon überzeugt bin, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Fähigkeiten auch alleine versorgen können.", wieder beendete er mit einem nervös merkwürdigen Kichern seinen Satz. Hermine nickte, abermals etwas unbehaglich. „Also dann, ich werde Ihnen die heute zu bearbeitenden Fallakten bringen. Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, können Sie Schluss machen.", erklärte Hicks weiter und ehe Hermine noch einmal bejahen konnte, war er bereits verschwunden.

Der Anfang war gemacht, dachte Hermine, atmete noch einmal durch und besah sich ihr Büro mit etwas mehr Ruhe. Die scheußlichen Vorhänge würde sie baldmöglichst austauschen. Vielleicht ein paar neue in den Gryffindor-Farben. Und Fotos. Ja, ein paar bewegte Fotografien ihrer Freunde und ein paar Muggelbilder von ihren Eltern würden das Büro sicherlich freundlicher gestalten.

„Hier!", Amyntas Hicks war zurückgekehrt und legte einen Stapel Pergamente auf Hermines Schreibtisch ab. „Wenn Sie Fragen haben sollten – mein Büro ist das Erste gleich beim Eingang zur Etage.", sagte Hicks und hatte bereits den Türgriff in der Hand. „Ach ja.", sagte er dann plötzlich. „Das fertige Schreiben über den Drachenpockenfall in Grimbsy geben Sie bitte an Mr. Prince weiter. Das Büro schräg gegenüber Ihrem." Hermine hatte kaum hingehört, lächelte nun aber aufrichtig und machte sich daran, hinter ihrem neuen Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. „Wird erledigt.", versicherte sie und Hicks schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine bearbeitete Fall um Fall. Eine Horde Minimuffs war in einem Muggelkaufhaus in Surrey aufgetaucht. Dies bedeutete zum einen ein Verwarnungsschreiben an die zuständige Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe als auch ein Genehmigungsschreiben für die Vergissmich-Zentrale, die die Erinnerung des Eisverkäufers sowie dreier Jungen, an deren Arme sich die Minimuffs festgebissen hatten, umkehren sollten. Mrs. Mathilda Warren aus Paisley in Schottland, Nachbarin der dreizehnjährigen Hexe Eileen McDonald, war Opfer eines Wabbelbein-Fluches geworden. Angeblich war Mrs. Warren eine gemeine alte Frau, die Eileen McDonald und ihrer Freundin Estella Lovejoy, ebenfalls Hexe, den Fußball zerstochen hatte nachdem er über ihren Gartenzaun geflogen war. Eileen und Estella würden dennoch eine Verwarnung wegen unerlaubter Zauberei Minderjähriger erhalten, die über das Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie rausgehen würde. Hermine schickte eine Eule an das St. Mungo's Hospital, wo Mrs. Warren wegen ihrer Beine behandelt wurde und anschließend ebenfalls einen Gedächtniszauber erhalten sollte.

Einige Pergamente und Stunden später, die Hermine kaum länger als eine halbe erschienen waren, hatte sie die Anträge zur weiteren Untersuchung des Ausbruches von Drachenpocken in Grimsby fertig. Sie ordnete die Schriftrollen noch einmal vor sich auf dem Tisch und griff dann nach ihrer Tasche, die sie nun über die Schulter schwang. Mit einem kurzen „nox!", es war bereits früher Abend, löschte sie das Licht und schloss die Bürotür hinter sich.

Ein paar Schritte und sie hatte das Büro von Mr. Prince erreicht – „Leitender Angestellter des Komitees zur Erforschung von Gegenmitteln bei Seuchen und Katastrophen" stand da in ein unscheinbares goldenes Türschild eingraviert. Hermine klopfte an. Sie hörte ein langgezogenes, genervt klingendes „jaaaa" und öffnete die Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie wenn ich störe…", setzte Hermine an und ihr Blick fiel auf einen älteren Mann an einem Schreibtisch, der gar nicht erst zu ihr aufsah. Ein Gefühl, wie von dutzenden winzigen Ameisen in ihrem Nacken und auf ihrem Hinterkopf, überkam sie.

„Die Analyse des Drachenpockenausbruches?", fragte er, während er auf Pergament schrieb. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

„Ja, ich…", stotterte Hermine, während ihre Gedanken zu rasen schienen. „Legen Sie sie hier auf den Schrank neben der Tür.", sagte er.

Er war älter geworden. Seine Haare waren grau, zu ihrer Verwunderung geschnitten. Und doch trug er immer noch schwarz und seine Hakennase war unverkennbar.

„Pro… Professor Snape?", sprach sie endlich das aus was sie dachte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein kurzes, beinahe unmerkliches, Zucken ging über die rechte Hand des Mannes hinter dem Schreibtisch nachdem der Name gefallen war. Er legte den Federkiel beiseite, hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Hermine notierte ein flaues Gefühl, das sich langsam in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. _Wie ist das möglich_, fragte sie sich. Aber er war es, sie war sich sicher und diese Feststellung machte sie nicht eben weniger unbehaglich.

Seine schwarzen Augen hefteten an ihren und für einen Moment gewann sein Gesichtsausdruck einen sonderbaren Zug. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie für einige Sekunden, offenbar forschend. Dann bildete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sieh einer an.", erklang nun die vertraut ölige Stimme. „Fräulein Neunmalklug aus dem Hause Gryffindor." Sein Ausdruck gewann an spöttischem Hochmut - ganz so, wie sie ihn stets gekannt hatte. Aber das lag viele Jahre zurück.

War sie eben noch erstaunt darüber gewesen, ihren einstigen Professor für Zaubertränke unvermittelt an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstätte anzutreffen, keimte jetzt ein alter Widerstand in ihr auf. „Miss Granger.", korrigierte sie ihn bestimmt. „Wie es scheint...", entgegnete er, während seine Lippen sich abermals zu einem herablassenden Grinsen zusammenzogen. „... haben wir beide so unsere Probleme was das Namensverständnis anbetrifft." Sein Blick schweifte überdeutlich zu dem kleinen Messingschild vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem „Mr. Prince" zu lesen war. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Pergament, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Sie haben sich nicht im geringsten verändert.", rutschte es Hermine ärgerlich heraus.

Sie raunte es mehr für sich selbst, und eigentlich stimmte es auch nicht. Sie hatte ihn beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Er war sichtlich gealtert, seine Aufmachung hatte sich verändert und sie glaubte, einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bemerken, der ihr fremd war, den sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Und doch wirkte er in seiner Art zweifellos noch immer ebenso selbstgefällig und boshaft wie eh und je.

Während er sich alle Mühe gab, sie zu ignorieren und seine Akten zu bearbeiten, betrachtete Hermine ihn. Fragen und halbfertige Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. _Was macht er hier im Ministerium? Warum um alles in der Welt nennt er sich Prince?_ Doch noch ehe sie eine dieser Fragen hätte stellen können, wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen, als er wieder zu ihr aufsah.

„Das ist ja wirklich rührend, Miss Granger.", befand er nun in ironischem Ton - natürlich hatte er ihre Äußerung nicht überhört. „Womöglich aber können selbst Sie sich vorstellen, dass mir an einem Hogwarts Ehemaligentreffen wenig gelegen ist. Wie Sie sehen, bin ich beschäftigt. Wenn Sie uns beide nun also den Gefallen tun würden – Sie haben Ihre Aufgabe offenbar erledigt." Seine linke Augenbraue erhob sich und er musterte sie noch einen Moment mit überheblicher Miene. „Ja, das habe ich.", gab Hermine schließlich zur Antwort und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um sein Büro zu verlassen.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment lang bei der Bürotür von „Mr. Prince" stehen nachdem jene hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Flures. Es war als ob eine Last von ihr abfallen würde. Mit leicht zittriger Hand strich sie eine der losen Strähnen an ihrer Schläfe zur Seite, versuchte ihre Gedanken damit ebenfalls wegzuwischen und machte sich dann - mit Beinen, die sich jetzt fast ebenso anfühlten als seien sie von einem Wabbelbein-Fluch getroffen worden - auf den Weg durch den Flur zum Eingang.  
Das magische Tageslicht hatte sich inzwischen der nasskalten Novemberstimmung, die außerhalb des Ministeriums Einzug hielt, angepasst und der Flur wurde durch Fackeln beleuchtet. Es musste fast sechs Uhr am Abend sein, wie ihr bewusst wurde und sie war noch im Speisesaal verabredet.

„Ah! Sie sind also schon fertig, Miss Granger!", eine Tür war aufgerissen worden und Hermine schreckte zusammen, kurz bevor sie den Eingang erreichte. Amyntas Hicks stand in der Tür seines Büros, das gleich beim Eingang zur Etage lag und strahlte sie abermals großspurig an.

„Was?", Hermine blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, um sich in letzter Sekunde wieder zu fangen. „Ähm… Ja, natürlich. Ich habe alles soweit erledigt." Sie zwang sich zum widerholten Male zu einem aufgesetzten Grinsen gegenüber ihrem Vorgesetzten. Hicks musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", wolllte er wissen.

Hermine nickte schnell. „Ja, alles bestens...", gab sie zur Antwort. „… nur etwas… müde." Hicks schien mit dieser Ausrede zufrieden und nickte nun ebenfalls. „Verstehe.", begann er salbungsvoll. „Sie müssen tatsächlich im Akkord gearbeitet haben. Den Bericht über den Drachenpockenfall haben Sie nicht etwa schon fertig?"

Hermine konnte widersprechen und Hicks zeigte sich beeindruckt. „Und Sie haben ihn an Prince weitergereicht?", wollte er wissen und sah recht interessiert dabei aus. „Ja.", bestätigte Hermine knapp und für einen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob Hicks auf eine andere Antwort gewartet hätte. „Also dann.", sagte er jetzt jedoch freundlich. „Bis morgen. Einen schönen Feierabend wünsche ich." „Danke, Ihnen ebenfalls. Bis morgen.", Hermine rief es ihm im Gehen zu und hatte wenig später den Türgriff in der Hand.

„Erster Stock, Atrium.", erklang die kühle Frauenstimme endlich. Hermine hatte es kaum abwarten können und stürzte aus dem Aufzug, zog die schmiedeeisernen Gitter beiseite und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die kleine Nebenhalle in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Sie geriet in die geschäftige Masse von Besuchern und Zauberern, die nun hauptsächlich in Richtung Kamine strömte. Die meisten Mitarbeiter der unterschiedlichen Abteilungen schienen ihre Schicht um diese Uhrzeit zu beenden. Hunderte von ihnen drängten, am prächtigen Brunnen in der Mitte der Halle vorbei, zu den dunkel getäfelten Seitenwänden, in denen die vergoldeten Flohnetzwerk-Kamine eingelassen waren.

Hermine hatte ihre Mühe damit, vereinzelte Lücken zwischen den geschäftigen Menschen auszumachen und sich schließlich in Richtung Speisesaal durchzuschlängeln, während ein paar blass lilafarbene Papierumschläge nur knapp an ihren Ohren vorbei zu den Aufzügen hinflogen - die vermutlich letzten Memos des Tages.

„Ausweis?", krächzte ein alter Hauself mit langen Fledermausohren, der vor der Eingangstür zum Speisesaal auf einem kleinen Stuhl aus Eichenholz saß. Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Stück Pergament daraus hervor – ihre vorläufige Identifikation als Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums. Der Hauself nickte nur gelangweilt, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und die Tür öffnete sich.

Auch der Speisesaal war überfüllt. In dem kreisrunden Raum befanden sich viele Tische und Bänke, an denen Zauberer und Hexen saßen, aßen, tranken, den Tagespropheten studierten oder wild durcheinander diskutierten. Die Decke war ebenso pfauenblau wie die der Eingangshalle und es befanden sich ähnliche Symbole – Runen, wie Hermine bemerkte - darin, die sich bewegten und sekündlich zu verändern schienen. Sie waren allerdings silbern, statt golden wie die in der Decke der Eingangshalle. Hermine beobachtete wie eines davon sich langsam zusammenzog, um zu einem dreieckigen Etwas zu verschmelzen.

_Snape. Seit wann arbeitet Snape im Zaubereiministerium?_ Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie sich wieder vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Papiere ordnete, ohne sie zu beachten. Das schwarze Augenpaar bohrte sich in sie hinein. Etwas war anders daran. Anders als sie es in Erinnerung hatte…

„Mine!", hörte sie plötzlich eine wohl vertraute Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Hier sind wir! Komm, setz dich zu uns!" Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der mit Harry an einem Tisch an der rechten Wand Platz genommen hatte. Harry winkte ihr zu und Ron stand auf, als sie auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte Ron als er sie kurz in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Auch Harry umarmte sie zur Begrüßung und sie war ehrlich erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Na, wie war dein erster Tag?", fragte Ron, während sie beieinander saßen und Hermine einer Elfe aus der Küche ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihnen erzählen sollte, was ihr kurz vor Verlassen der Abteilung widerfahren war. „Gut.", antwortete sie jedoch, ihr leerer Magen machte sich unangenehm bemerkbar und sie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zunächst der Käseplatte, die ihr inzwischen gereicht worden war. Es machte jetzt wenig Sinn, damit herauszuplatzen.

„Gut?", fragte Ron. „Ist das alles? Konnte drei Nächte nicht schlafen und hat heute wahrscheinlich die halbe Abteilung für Katastrophen aufgeräumt." Er stopfte sich Brot in den Mund, biss von seinem Würstchen ab und grinste Harry an. Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. „Wie war euer Tag?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen. „Das übliche.", meinte Harry müde, während er eine kleine Dose Milch öffnete, um seinem Kaffee einen Schuss davon zu verabreichen. „Shacklebolt möchte, dass wir ein paar Typen in Caithness beschatten. In einer Wirtschaft etwas außerhalb der Stadt kam es letztes Wochenende zu einem Überfall, der Wirt ist mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden…" Hermine hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, folgte jedoch seinem Blick, der hinüber zu einem weiter entfernten Tisch wanderte. Harry nickte jemandem verhalten zu.

„Heute wimmelt's hier nur scho vor Schlytherins.", hörte sie plötzlich Ron verächtlich sagen, der wieder einmal den Mund voll hatte. Das nun riss Hermine aus ihrer Lethargie und sie ließ ihr Messer fallen.

„Alles okay mit dir, Hermine?", wollte Harry irritiert wissen. Sie blickte beklommen von Harry zu Ron.

„Ehrlich mal, Mine.", sagte Ron. „Ich sehe sie ja auch nicht allzu gern, aber bei Pansy Parkinsons Anblick muss man nicht gleich weiß wie eine Wand werden." Hermine sah nun in die Richtung, in die Harry genickt hatte und erkannte eine pummelige junge Frau, die jetzt auch ihr mit verdrießlicher Miene zuwinkte. „Sie arbeitet auch hier?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. „Jaah, in der Abteilung für Lächerliche Patente.", erklärte Ron. „Hab ich dir doch erzählt – erst neulich hat sie George ein dickes ‚Abgelehnt' auf den Patentantrag für seine selbstauflösenden Radiermichs gestempelt. Dabei sind die Dinger wirklich praktisch…"

Hermine rührte in ihrem Tee und sah Ron jetzt konzentriert an. „Nun, du hast mir jedenfalls nicht erzählt, dass Snape hier arbeitet.", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Von was redest du?", fragte er und lachte unbeholfen, während er sich ein zweites Würstchen von dem magischen Minigrill auf ihrem Tisch nahm. Harry sah Hermine fragend an. „Von Severus Snape – oder, wie er sich jetzt nennt, Mr. Prince. Er arbeitet auf der gleichen Etage. In dem Büro gegenüber meinem, ganz genau gesagt. Eben habe ich ihm meine Analyse über den Drachenpockenfall in Grimsby übergeben."

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz ausgeredet als Ron das Stück Würstchen, das er nur kurz zuvor abgebissen hatte, ausspuckte und auch Harry schien sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt zu haben. „Du machst Witze, Mine!", sagte Ron. „Nein, mache ich nicht.", entgegnete Hermine ernst. Hermine erzählte beiden nun im Detail was sie erlebt hatte.


End file.
